


James

by ArtemisluvsHarryPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter/pseuds/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James meets James, who meets James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

Logan couldn’t believe that he had agreed to attend this year’s fourth of July party with Wade. He never bothered to attend anything in his life before but something in his gut was telling him to go. He couldn’t for the life of him stop the feeling of having to be at that party, so he put on his jacket, grabbed his keys, and yanked a babbling Wade out of the house.

Rhodey was not happy at the moment, he was tired and exhausted from the plane ride, but he had made a promise. So, he grabbed his bag and exited the airport, he found Happy waiting for him. He couldn’t explain it but the closer he was from Tony’s house the more nervous he became. It was as if he was meant to be there.

Bucky was glaring at everyone who so much as turned his way. He hated parties, he disliked the drunk people, the loud music, and the non stop talking people did when they wanted to start a conversation. The only reason he was here was because this was Steve’s birthday and he would do anything for Steve, he deserved to be surrounded by his friends and family. If he could only explain the butterflies in his stomach this night would seem less long.

As the night continues all three men are brooding in different areas of the room. Rhodey decides to get a refill, while Bucky starts walking towards the exit to get some fresh air. Bucky and Rhodey are about to pass each other when Clint runs past them and pushes them and they fall on top of someone else. One minute everyone watches as Clint runs away from Thor while eating a pop tart and the next moment they look at the glowing light that is coming from the tangled limbs on the floor. 

The first one to break the silence is Tony, “Only you Rhodey can find soul mates with the same name,” he says with a playful smile. “Let me introduce you, Rhodey meet James Barnes and James Howlett. Logan, James Rhodes and James Barnes. Bucky, meet James Howlett and James Rhodes.”

“Should we call them Triple J?,” says Sam

“How about Jimmy Jams?”, says Clint.

The guys ignore everyone around them and continue to look at one another with a goofy grin. As they keep staring they can’t help but think, “ Thank God I didn’t miss this party.”


End file.
